Renesmee's Love Story
by Glossiecherry
Summary: Love has always been rough. Eecially for renesmee. She has a choice of three: Nahuel, Jacob or Alec. All of them love her but have hurt her in some way. She must choose the one she can't live without. Please read and review!
1. Gone

**I have never been very good at writing, but this is a story I put a lot of effort into. Ok, not a lot but there is effort in this writing. Please comment and review. I would like to thank " Stillsingininrain" Random person in ur bushes" and " xAshabellax" for their ideas and support. I ahve to ammit I got some ideas from them. So, THANKS!**

_Chapter 1: Gone - RPOV_

" Alec!" I yelled, if only he would stop and listen. " please, dont go"

Alec turned around to face me, with a hard and unbreakable glare.

" Why cant you understand Renesmee?. Shall I spell it out for you?.

I don't love you anymore,"

Tears started to fall down my face, one after the other, the tears never seemed to stop. Everything seemed a blurr in my eyes.

" But I love you. And thats not going to change" I begged

" Too bad, I dont love you. Youre too young anywise your 7... and a half," Alec smirked, his smile was so beautiful a devil could forgive all his sins with one smile.

" Then why did you deside to stay? you seemed to love me then what changed," My voice was shakey and broken. I wanted to run back in his arms hug him, and for him to tell me he was joking and that I was stupid he loved me how could I fall for his stupid prank?.

It never came. He didn't say what I wanted to hear.

" Renesmee, I cant stay with someone I know that I cant be faithful to or love forever" He explained. He didn't care what or how I felt. " Bye, Renesmee. Take care of yourslef I hate to ammit it but," He paused and looked into my eyes. I felt like my dead heart was beating like a 808 drum. Like I was being hipnotised. " Your quite weak luckly for you, you have vampires to look after you" He said spitefuly.

He gave me a simpathic look, I thought he was going to hug me or kiss me and tell me uncle Emmett put him up to this. But it didn't. He smiled and then he was _gone._

The love of my life. My other half. soulmate. Gone. I never saw him again, he never visited nor anything. I remember when I had met him, how he looked at me with the same eyes I look at him wth. Adoration, love, care.

_Flashback - when I met Alec_

_I was walking in the forrest, Jacob told me about how he imprinted on me and how he loved me. But I didn't feel the same way, Jacob was a friend I couldnt live without. Like a brother._

_I heard a subtle groan, a couple feet away. I followed the sound._

_There I found Alec he was on the ground with marks on his neak - vampire bites. I took him to the Cullens house - only mom, alice and esme agreed with us coming to his aid._

_When he awoke we went together like spgetti and meatballs, strawberrys and cream._


	2. Leaving

**Hi this is glossiecherry - obviously. Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter please keep on reviewing (cough - they make me write faster - cough).**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2: LEAVING APOV

" Alec!" My angel yelled, Renesmee. " Please don't go"

I turned around and put on my best poker face, I saw her flinch at my glare.

" Why can't you understand Renesmee? shall I spell it out for you. I don't love you anymore" I lied every time I glanced at her innocent face the more it pained me. She didn't ask for this, for me to lose my memory, fall in love, gain my memory and requested to come back to my master. Aro.

Renesmee deserved someone to be at her command. So I desided to leave her, leave her with my unbeating heart. We couldn't we together Aro would send his guard to kill her. My love. My angel and princess. She deserves to get everything she wanted. I would rather him spare her existance and kill me instead because either way if i'm without renesmee I will be dead.

Tears started to fall down her perfect face, more and more tumbled down her face. I felt that my heart started to beat again, like I wasn't controlled like in Italy. I was me. The Alec who was uncontrollably in love with Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

" But I love you. And thats not going to change," My angel begged. I wanted to give in. To tell her Emmett put me up to this... but her existance lied in my hands. I love her. I would live in mysery for her to get over me and be happy.

" Too bad. I don't love you. Your too young anyway your 7... and a half," I smirked, I had to put so much effort in so I wouldn't give in. Beg her to take me back.

" Then why did you deside to stay?. You seemed to love me then. What changed?" She sounded so shaky her voice was strained and broken. pained. This fact pained me. My first love and I break her to pieces and crush the remains of her.

Then I thought about last night.

" Renesmee I can't stay with someone I know I can't be faithful to or love... forever," I tried another aproch - the soft way. Anything that will stop me from giving in.

" Bye, Renesmee. Take care of yourself I hate to ammit it but" I pretended to pause

" Your quite weak luckly for you, you have eight vampires to look after you" I tried to sound spiteful. She looked taken back. Good. Anything to make my job easier.

I wanted so _badly? lusted? wanted? _to hug her and kiss her and never let her go. Make her mine. My Renesmee. I smiled at the thought.

Renesmee's life in my hands

Renesmee's life in my hands

Renesmee's life in my hands

Renesmee's life in my hands

I repeated this all the way to the volturi.

I truly wanted to die. Nothing could hurt me, because nothing and no one could hurt me more than I am right now.

I walked back to the big building in Italy. Aro smiled once I had entered the hall. Marcus pited me, he wouldn't have done the same thing. After knowing how it felt to lose his love. He would never want to leave her not for anyone, not evan for Aro.

Cauis didn't care he had his love, he didn't care about anyone else.

I am damned. loveless. Heatless. Cruel. A killer. And without Renesmee. I am on my way to a existance of hell. It reminds me of the song - On The High Way To Hell -

Thats Exactly whats happening. Im heading for hell. At least Renesmee is spared and moving on with her life. I mean, how much could she love me? A seven year old?.

**I know im not a brilliant writer and my beggining isnt very good. But I promise it will be worth while. My story will include - Jacob - Nahuel - Alec - Cullens - and the volturi.**

**Please keep reviewing and Im looking for a beta reader anyone you would recommend?. xxx**


	3. Pinned Down

**I would just like to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and commented on my story. I really apreciated it. **

CHAPTER 3: PINNED DOWN RPOV

_He left me. He doesn't love me, anymore. _These thoughts kept on ringing in my head. Its been three hours since he left me. I loved him so much, I really thought I loved him. I had givin him everything my love, the reason of my existance and my _hope._ He always had an effect on me, making me happy and washing away my sorrow and pain.

I stood up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. My face was dabbed with tears, My eyes went a tad red, and my nose was runny. My chestnut brown hair tumbling into metalic curls.

" Nessie," Sighed Alice " I heard. Well saw. Im sorry it didn't work out," she gave me a small smile and then left.

I got changed into black tight jeans and a coral black jacket with a long thin white scaf. I was going to hunt.

I walked past my family, I just wanted to be alone. I ran into the forrest, everywhere there was a lush green colour, bright flowers some were rare. As I finished my second deer, a sent hit my nose. It was familiar, somehow. It wasn't Jacob, definitly not Alec or the cullens.

I followed the sent. I ducked behind a bush, I saw a man. He was a teenager. He looked stunning, with his shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He was in a attacking position.

This confused me, I couldn't smell, hear or see any animals.

Suddenly he disapeared. I found myself pinned down on the ground, my arms were pulled behind my back and my head pushed into the ground. I growled.

" Get off me!" I hissed at him trying to get to my feet. His hands were strong, I couldn't break his hold.

He let me go.

I noticed how his heart was beating.

Faster than a humans

Yet he was as fast and strong as a vampire.

**Loved it hated it in between?. Please review. Are you team Alec, Jacob or Nahuel?.**

**Which one should be with Renesmee?.**


	4. Kidnaping

**Hi everyone!. Thanks for reviewing. I am still looking for a beta reader anyone you would recomend?.**

CHAPTER 4: KIDNAPING NPOV

The plan was simple. I kidnap Renesmee when she is by herself. Simple. I drug her body, and carry her to Italy. Exchange her for Aunt Hulian. Couldn't be simpler. But first I must locate her, but how...

Suddenly I hear a snap of a twig. I get into attacking position. The sent is failiar, its Renesmee.

I could see her peering at me behind a bush. I run behind her and pin her down. I never thought it would be this easy.

" get off me!" She hissed. I could feel her trying to break my hold. Soon she gave up.

I stood up and let her go, she glared at me her hands into fists.

" Renesmee?" I asked getting the injection ready in my other hand. She smiled, her face lighting up.

" Your Nahuel" She stated almost sounding like a question. I took a step forward giving her a convincing I jabbed her with my injection. I felt bad after, she was innocent, like a angel. But I had no choice, its either her or my aunt. Anyway, Aro only wanted her so she could join the volturi. Im not sure Renesmee would but by then my aunt and I would be gone.

**Its a short chapter. But I hope it builds some tension. I wanted to add all the characters in somehow. So I thought about Nahuel exchanging Nessie for Hulian. What do you think? Love it? Hate it?.**

**Will Aro want her to join the Volturi or is it a set up?**

**What will Alec do?**

**Where does Jacob come in?**

**Read to find out.**


	5. Falling Angel

CHAPTER 5: FALLING ANGEL APOV

I walked into the main hall. My mind set on nothing else but Renesmee. Her beautiful, metalic cruls that tumbled to her back, her light, golden eyes that seemed to gilint when she's excited.

Her perfect smooth, pink lips that fitted perfectly on mine. Feeling like liquid fire, hungering you for more, it was hard to be away from her. A invisable force, was always there trying to froce me to come back to her.

" She's gifted. And unique, we could turn her into a full vampire," Aro's voice was muffeld between the thick walls.

" Everyones aware of his feeling's for her. She should be killed," Cauis muttered fustration in his voice.

" No. We should just use Chelsea's gift to keep him here and away from her," Marcus said in a tone of boredom.

Who where they talking about. Someone unique. Gifted and not a full... Renesmee!.

They were going to change her!. My Renesmee. My Angel. Purpouse. Love. Life.

I opened the thick. old doors. Aro, Marcus and Cauis immediatly stopped their conversation, bringing their attention to me.

I walked to my place next to them and bowed.

I didn't want Renesmee like this. Killing, destroying and crushing. She was my angel. And I was going to protect her. But how?...

How where they going to bring her here? Who would _want_ to end Renesmee's existance.

Then the half vampire came to my head. The one was captured in Brazil. Defenceless, like my angel. The boy, Nahuel. He was going to bring her here. To swap for his aunt.

How could I save Renesmee without it resulting in killing her and her loved ones?

I needed to help her, did her family know?

Hmm. Her family. They would do anything for her. Maybe that's the answer to this. The Cullens.


End file.
